yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
For The People
right|300px For The People es la segunda canción presente en Yu-Gi-Oh! La Película: Pirámide de la Luz (Banda Sonora). La canción es interpretada por el grupo estadounidense de hip hop The Black Eyed Peas. Letra Hello I'd like to make a special special dedication To all them special special people That did all them special special thanks Especially the Native Tongues and KRS Can't forget Slick Rick and Doug E. Fresh A big shout-out to Freestyle Fellowship Let me do this ESTRIBILLO (x2): Let's do this for the people Let's make our mommas proud Let's do this for the people Let's do, let's do it now Back in the day when I was a teenager Before I had status & a two way pager You could find Will listening to A Tribe Called Quest Their Low End Theory made me wanna do this You see you gotta understand that things go in cycles Justin Timberlake is just a new form of Michael It's called inspiration That's the way it be Without the Jay Dees there probably wouldn't be no Peas So I'm a do this for those that inspired me to be And motivated me to start my legacy I give a shout- out to my man Eazy-E A big R.I.P. cause he believed in me (yeah) He put me down back in 1993 And now I grab the mic & rock the party I got Joints & Jams for peabodies And peabodies is short for family They're my people ESTRIBILLO (x2) Raise up the heat Let me blow up this track I gotta pay homage to my peeps way back Had a little dream hungry run rap game And now the dreams are same but the game is changed Back in '88 before I was great I used to battle on the block as a b-boy & break (yeah) Heavy while of course I used to water the bush Used to leave fools' crews down & black & blue Hip hop kept on at the Kiba Lawn Ballistics & unity it all was the bomb Blew up the spot when my mic was on It was a good life, foundation, feelin was strong I kept on (so I don't get left behind) I kept on (so I don't get forgotten with time) I kept on (so I could just bless your mind) I kept on (for the people bustin my rhymes) ESTRIBILLO (x2) Getting bout it in my room Back in '89 Freestylin in the cipher exercisin the mind Just coolin with my grim Brand Nubian rhymes B-boyin & breakin, Tribe behind the nation Diggin in the place with DJ Motivation Live and direct on your radio station Rockin with the band, doin shows for fans, mic in my hand Standing in my b-boy stance Whoever thought that the Peas would spread like a disease And infect the whole globe with hip hop & soul This is for the people that love the Peas' sound We still makin music, we holdin it down This is dedicated to the Cold Crush If it wasn't for y'all, there wouldn't be us This is dedicated to UTFO Grandmaster Flash & Kurtis Blow ESTRIBILLO (x4) Categoría:Banda Sonora